Sir Handel/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Sir Handel is a fictional narrow gauge saddletank locomotive created by the Rev. W. Awdry. Before joining the Skarloey Railway, he was originally known as Falcon and worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. He carries the No. 3. He first appeared in the Railway Series book, Four Little Engines, which was published in 1955. His last appearance was in New Little Engine, published in 1996. Front of Sir Handel/Falcon: File:MainSirHandelRWS2.png|1952 Sir Handel as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1955) File:SirHandelillustratedbyJohnTKenney.png|1961 Sir Handel as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1962) File:SirHandelillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|1963 Sir Handel as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1964) File:MainSirHandelRWS1.png|1904 Falcon as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:SirHandelillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards3.png|1952 Sir Handel as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:SirHandelillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1979 Sir Handel as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1979) File:WhistleTrouble2.png|1985 Sir Handel as illustrated by David Palmer (1985) File:SirHandelillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|1982 Sir Handel as illustrated by Clive Spong (1985) File:MainSirHandelRWS3.png|1996 Sir Handel as illustrated by Clive Spong (1996) Rear of Sir Handel/Falcon: File:SirHandelillustratedbyCReginaldDalby2.png|1952 Sir Handel as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1955) File:SirHandelillustratedbyJohnTKenney2.png|1958 Sir Handel as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1959) File:SirHandelillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards2.png|1965 Sir Handel as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1965) File:FalconillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards2.png|1920-1936 Falcon as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:SirHandelillustratedbyCliveSpong2.png|1996 Sir Handel as illustrated by Clive Spong (1996) In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of the story Trucks! where Sir Handel is depicted in his television series livery. File:SirHandelreillustratedbyLoraineMarshall.png|1958 Sir Handel as re-illustrated by Loraine Marshall (2013) Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway No.3 locomotive, Sir Haydn. The locomotive originally belonged to the Corris Railway. Several historical events that occurred with Sir Haydn were mirrored with his fictional counterpart. Sir Haydn the real locomotive is named after Sir Henry Haydn Jones former owner of the Talyllyn Railway and the person upon whom Sir Handel's namesake (the Owner of the Skarloey Railway) is based on. Sir Handel's derailments in both the Railway Series and television series were inspired from his basis Sir Haydn, who was seldomly used due to the precarious state of the track that caused it to derail during its early days on the Talyllyn Railway. One derailment was captured on film in the documentary Railway with a Heart of Gold. His punishment of being left in the shed for misbehaving is also inspired from Sir Haydn's disuse due to its derailment problem. In the 1980s, the Talyllyn Railway repainted Sir Haydn to represent Sir Handel. Christopher Awdry wrote this into the 1985 book Great Little Engines, explaining that Sir Handel was visiting the line to help out. An incident in which Sir Haydn ran into a tree branch and was given a bandage and eyepatch was turned into a story in the book, with almost no alteration from the real event. File:SirHaydn.jpg|Sir Handel's basis, Sir Haydn File:SirHaydn2.jpg|Sir Haydn's derailment in the 1950s File:SirHandelontheTalyllynRailway.jpg|Sir Haydn disguised as Sir Handel File:SirHandelComesHomeBasis.jpg|Sir Handel's "eyepatch incident" Television Series In 1995, Sir Handel was introduced in Series 4 of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. The series placed a great focus on the Narrow Gauge characters, with a number of stories from the original books televised. He was first introduced as Falcon on the Mid Sodor Railway, and unlike the Railway Series, he kept his dark blue colour when he came to the Skarloey Railway. This was done to help make it easier for the viewer to identify the narrow gauge engines, as all Skarloey Railway steam engines were painted red in the Railway Series (except for Duke). Sir Handel did not appear again until Series 10 in 2006. This was because a large scale model was not built for Sir Handel for prior series due to budget reasons. However, the writers provided an explanation given for his absence in the TV series, that he had been working in the quarry all summer. Upon returning, he adopted a more mature persona compared to his former pompous personality. When the show transitioned into full CGI in 2009, the narrow gauge engines were absent for three years. Sir Handel later returned in the 2012 special, Blue Mountain Mystery, along with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Rusty. In the CGI series, he has shown that he is patient, humble and kind and is seen frequently working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Since his return in 2012, Sir Handel has been voiced by Keith Wickham (who also voices Skarloey) in both the British English and American English dubs of the series. Keith Wickham gives Sir Handel a Welsh accent, reflecting his basis' origins. Behind the Scenes Awdry's model The Reverend Wilbert Awdry built an OO9 scale model of Falcon for his layout of the Mid Sodor Railway. Falcon was made from a GEM Vari-kit modified with saddle tank, a cab from an Airfix Pug kit and a Minitrix 0-6-0 chassis. Similar to Albert. Falcon's model was donated by Awdry and put on display at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway in Cadeby, Leicestershire, before the railway finally closed in 2005. File:AwdryFalconModel.png|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Falcon A friend of Awdry scratch-built an OO9 model of Falcon as a gift. This model is now stored at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn, Wales, UK. O gauge model (Small scale) Sir Handel's small model was custom built from brass by model maker, Peter Eves to run on O gauge track to the Gauge 1 Scale Standard during production of Series 4. It was painted using glossy car body paint and lined with red Letraline pin-striping tape. The number and nameplates were custom printed foil stickers. For the episodes taking place on the Mid Sodor Railway, Sir Handel's nameplate was covered with black tape and overlapped with his Falcon nameplate. Sir Handel used the Manning Wardle wheels with thicker tyres put on to achieve the "steam roller wheels" look. These wheels were used on an O gauge locomotive chassis. All the narrow gauge steam engine side rods were sourced from OO scale Triang models and modified slightly to fit. These rods did not fit well at all and the engines ran notoriously bad behind the scenes. On Sir Handel, the rods from the Triang Princess were modified so the rods connect to the crosshead on the outside rather then the inside. The buffers were sourced from Slater's Plastikard as well, with most engines using the square based short sprung buffers. Ten different facial expressions worn by Sir Handel on screen. The faces were first sculpted in clay, and from that resin casts were made of a silicone mold. File:SirHandelFaceGuide1.png|Sir Handel's faces The model had a motor to power it mounted inside the chassis as well as an eye mechanism. There was no room to fit a smoke mechanism or the battery and receiver needed for the R/C eyes. Wires connecting to the battery, servo and receiver were usually hidden off camera or carried in rolling stock behind the engine. The eye mechanism used servos mounted in the cab, the servos were hidden by blacking out the cab doors and windows. Metal rods went from the servos in the cab to a bracket in the smoke box behind the faceplate, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. This limited the range of movement of the eyes as well as being cumbersome and jamming often. Although the model did not produce smoke, smoke was released from the set under them. That the smoke tended to drift out the funnel to create the illusion as if they do for a brief moment. Nearly all drivers and firemen for the small scale locomotives were cut down the middle and black tacked to the engines' cab because the servos for the eye mechanism would not allow them to stand half in the cabs. File:Falcon.png|Falcon File:SirHandelModel1.png|Sir Handel's O gauge model (small scale) File:RestoredHandelFinaTwitterl.jpg|Model specifications File:BulldogBehindtheScenes.jpg|Sir Handel and Duke’s models during the filming of Bulldog File:SirHandelSkarloey2001.jpeg|Sir Handel and Skarloey's models in 2001 (credit to Twitter user TomsProps) In various promotional material and in the nameboards title sequence, he and Rheneas have incorrectly worn each other's face-mask. This error also transitioned onto Rheneas' Wooden Railway and Take Along toys. In the 2004 merchandise referencing promo of Sir Handel, he incorrectly wears Skarloey's happy face mask. The incorrect face was later depicted on Sir Handel's Pocket Fantasy toy. Sir Handel's face-masks have also been worn on Peter Sam and Duke. File:SirHandelwithnameboard.png|Sir Handel with nameboard and Rheneas' face File:SirHandelandRheneasGoof.png|Sir Handel and Rheneas wearing each other's faces File:SirHandelwithSkarloey'sface.JPG|Promo shot of Sir Handel with Skarloey's face File:SpecialFunnel57.jpg|Peter Sam with Sir Handel's upset face File:Granpuff86.png|Duke with Sir Handel's cross face The small scale Sir Handel model was only used in the fourth series. Prior to 2004, the whistle broke off (this error transitioned onto his large scale model). The Sir Handel model, along with its open mouth smile, closed mouth smile, furious, determined and blank face-masks and nameboard are now owned and preserved by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. File:SirHandelSeason4model.png|Sir Handel's Series 4 model, preserved by twitter user ThomasTankMerch File:SirHandelTrucksVans.jpeg|Sir Handel's small scale model with Trevor's large scale model File:SirHandelandDukeModels.jpeg|Sir Handel and Duke's models in 2018 O gauge model (Large scale) Unlike most of the narrow gauge engines, due to financial reasons, the large scale Sir Handel model was not built until 2005. The large scale models replaced their small scale counterparts and provided ease of filming and reliability. The Sir Handel model was exclusively used between Series 10-12. This model was built to a larger scale than the gauge 1 engines and ran on O gauge track. They were close to 16mm scale, but slightly larger. Fifteen different facial expressions made for Sir Handel, although only his clenched faces were not used onscreen. The faces were first sculpted in clay, and from that resin casts were made of a silicone mold. Some faces were duplicates of the same expression casts with slightly different eyebrows to produce different emotions. File:SirHandelFaceGuide2.png|Sir Handel's faces The model was made from brass. The wheels and chassis were custom machined (CNC). The model was track powered, so pickup contacts were attached to the metal wheels, which ran into the motor to power it. The electricity ran from the track to the wheels/pickup contacts and went into the motor to power him. The model was also fitted with a smoke unit. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket, and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. File:SirHandelpromo.jpg|Sir Handel's O gauge model (large scale) Despite the fact that Sir Handel returned in Series 10, the large scale model first appeared in Series 9 as Proteus. Sir Handel's chassis was not built at the time, so Proteus reused Peter Sam's chassis and the cylinders were significantly larger than Sir Handel's. A cast of Sir Handel's model was later made for Proteus' Statue seen in the episode, Mountain Marvel. File:ProteusModel.png|Proteus was recycled from Sir Handel's model File:Proteus'Statue.jpg|Proteus' statue was made from a cast of Sir Handel Series 12 marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion capture animation. The physical models' molded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production. Sir Handel's resin faces were only used in background shots. File:TheManintheHills12.png|Sir Handel with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills45.png In the episode, The Man in the Hills, Sir Handel was briefly seen with a lamp. This was powered by a hidden battery pack. File:TheManintheHills70.png|Sir Handel with a lamp * Sir Handel's large scale model underwent many changes and had differences from its small scale counterpart. These include: ** Series 10: *** He slightly increased in size. *** Darker blue livery. *** His grey trailing wheels and buffers became black. *** His smokebox, boiler and saddle tanks were raised up and a stand under his smokebox was added. *** His square buffer housings changed to round ones. *** His nose was not as pointed. *** Permanent tail lamp. *** His saddle tank became wider. *** His eyebrows changed shape. *** As Sir Handel's whistle on the small scale model broke off prior to 2004, no visible whistle is seen on the large scale model. His whistle sound also changed. ** Series 11: *** The sides of his cab openings were blacked-out. ** Series 12: *** The sides of his cab were opened-out again. The large scale model is now currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. File:SirHandelHaraModelRailway1.jpg|Sir Handel at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:SirHandelHaraModelRailway.jpg File:SirHandelHaraModelRailway2.jpg Close-up model A larger scale model of Sir Handel was built in Series 4. It was required for scenes where he had to interact with the close-up scale figures in or near his cab. Smoke would emit from the whistle and firebox when required. The cab was made in pieces so it was able to be dismantled and resembled for use of interior shots if required. Most of the close-up scale models did not have faces seeing as most of the time the models were not complete, on top of the fact the faces would often never need to be seen in this scale. Unlike his both his O gauge models, Sir Handel's front and back cutout windows had glass. Sir Handel's close-up model only appeared in the fourth series. Sir Handel's buffers were later recyled for Duncan's model in Series 6. File:Bulldog43.png File:FourLittleEngines36.png|Sir Handel's driver File:ABadDayForSirHandel39.png CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Sir Handel was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios in 2010 for production of the 2012 special Blue Mountain Mystery. His model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Sir Handel's large scale model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. In addition, Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Sir Handel's basis, Sir Haydn, so that his CGI model would resemble Sir Haydn as closely as possible. Sir Handel has had modifications throughout the CGI era. These include: * Blue Mountain Mystery: ** His blue livery became a more vibrant shade than it was in the tenth series. ** Grey buffers and trailing wheels. ** His buffer housings became square again and more accurate to his basis. ** A visible whistle. ** Dark brass handrails along his saddle tank were added. ** His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. ** His lubricating boxes gain lids on top and brass taps on the sides. ** His tail lamp was positioned higher and changed to a removable Talyllyn-styled lamp. ** Sanding gear under his cab. ** Rivets were added to his bufferbeam and cab. ** He gained angle brackets on the back of his cab. ** Black siderod guards. ** Brass pipes under his saddle tank. * Series 18: ** Permanent lamp and lamp irons. * Series 20: ** His trailing wheels and saddle tank hand rails became silver (or more reflective). File:SirHandelCGIModel1.png|CGI model File:CGIHead-onSirHandelPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:SirHandelCGIModel.png Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; fourth series only) * Bunkō Ogata (Japan; tenth - eleventh series) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Daniel Montoya (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery - sixteenth series) * Marcus Just (Germany; seventeenth series only) * Kai-Hendrik Möller (Germany; twentieth series onwards) * Jan Kulczycki (Poland) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Nir Ron (Israel; Saving Time only) * Per Skjøldsvik (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth series) * Miguel Ángel Leal (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Fernando Castro (Spain; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Alexander Kotov (Russia; sixteenth series only) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia; seventeenth series onwards) * Taisto Oksanen (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Sir Handel Category:Images from behind the scenes